ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aviator
Rina, full name Sabrina Elizabeth Dives, is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. She used to hoard books in World One, and the jumbled mess of stories caused their natural plot holes to converge. Shortly before her seventeenth birthday, Rina fell through the plot hole one morning and, after getting over the initial shock of finding herself in a secret organization's headquarters, immediately asked to join. Oh, how naive she was. She is written by Iximaz. Appearance Rina is probably best described as lanky, with hands and feet that seem a little too big for her body. She is slightly tall for her age (five foot seven) and her hazel eyes are horrible; she is extremely nearsighted, but she wears contacts so she didn't constantly bump into things. Her brown hair is kept short so she doesn't have to brush it, and it's consequently extremely messy. Her clothes were chosen for comfort and functionality before style. She always wore an old denim jacket that had deep pockets so she didn’t have to bother keeping track of a bag. After a mission into Ranger's Apprentice that involved copious amounts of melted tree, Rina stole a new jacket from the Doctor’s TARDIS' wardrobe. Due to its origin, its pockets were bigger on the inside and she liked to store a small library's worth of canon material (among other things) in its depths. The jacket's only decoration was the DMS flash patch on the right shoulder. Jeans in varying degrees of rattiness, black fandom t-shirts, and a pair of very battered Converse made up the rest of her usual outfit, and her favorite weapon, her crowbar, was usually stuck in her belt. On other occasions she had been known to sport a bow of some sort; a recurve in her earlier days as an agent, and a heavier longbow later on. Personality While on a mission, Rina's most common moods are resigned, irritated, and snarky. Interestingly, even though she's a stickler for grammar, she is largely indifferent to your/you're, its/it's, and there/their/they're mistakes. Maybe it's because such errors are pretty much inevitable in the world of bad fanfiction; she'd go flamethrower-crazy within hours if she got upset over them—though that never keeps her from adding such mistakes to her charge lists. One of Rina’s assets is her semi-eidetic memory, though it's usually more annoying than useful—it seems to only work concerning things she is genuinely passionate about and things she really Does Not Want. So, she knows her favorite canons better than the back of her hand (because seriously, hands are boring) and has to live with the memory of all the badfic she encounters. To add insult to injury, she's allergic to not only Bleeprin and its variations, but Suebuprofen as well. She just prayed to any and all deities that she'll never have to tackle a Legendary Badfic; she read several on a dare and was unable to erase the alarmingly high number of passages she inadvertently memorized. It seems the deities weren't listening. History Rina grew up in World One in a family of geeks, raised on a never-ending stream of fantasy and science fiction. She and her brother were very close, and she got along well with her parents, even if she and her mother often butted heads over schoolwork. When she fell into the PPC, she was absolutely delighted by the prospect of being able to visit all her favorite canons, but soon found out it wasn’t nearly as wonderful as it sounded. Timeline March 2014 * Falls into HQ. L-Space is suspect. * Recruits Randa. November 2014 * Takes down My Inner Life ''with Randa. April 2015 * Partnered with Zeb. '''May 2015' * Heads into Rose Potter. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 3-Apple-14 Missions are listed in chronological order. Partnered with Randa # "Ordellya's Untimely End" (Harry Potter) # "Lord Potter and the Barking Owl" (Harry Potter) # "The Sue of Many Names" (Ranger's Apprentice) # "A Stint Into WhatThe" (Harry Potter) # "When Stus Stalk Sues" (Harry Potter) # Makes an appearance in "Enter Badfic" (RWBY, with Ginger-Wise and Alloy) # "Retribution" (Harry Potter) # "My Inner Life" (Legend of Zelda) #"Flamingos" (Interlude with Doc and Vania Tolluk) # "The Lost Land" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, with Marvin and Printworthy) # "Supptertime Stories" (Interlude with Falchion and Rayner Blitzkrieg) #"An Act of Sheer Will" (Pokémon, with Falchion and Velociripper) Partnered with Zeb # "Zeb" (Interlude) # "He Was Practically Asking For It" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) # "Back Into WhatThe (Harry Potter) # Rose Potter, Part 1", Part 2, Part 3 (Harry Potter) Notable Missions * "My Inner Life" (Legend of Zelda)- Partnered with Randa * Rose Potter, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Harry Potter)- Partnered with Zeb Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues